This invention relates to a method of controlling a drafting head of a thermal printer.
The drafting head of a thermal printer tends to breakdown when continually used at certain high temperatures (generally, at a temperature of about 70.degree. C.). Accordingly, heretofore, a temperature sensor is thermally coupled to the drafting head, and when the drafting head temperature becomes too high, the printing operation is suspended or interrupted.
One situation which causes the drafting head temperature to become too high is the case where the print data denotes almost total printing on a print medium. In the case of such print data, when the printing operation is suspended, the drafting head temperature drops and the continuation of the printing operation becomes possible. However, when the printing operation is thus continued, the drafting head temperature will again become too high, resulting in the application of stress on the drafting head, whereby the service life of the drafting head is shorted.